


If It Isn't Her

by space_mermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Butch/Femme, F/F, HP femslash, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_mermaid/pseuds/space_mermaid
Summary: After breaking up with her on-again/off-again boyfriend for the umpteenth time, Lavender heads to a dyke bar. She runs into some familiar characters.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Millicent Bulstrode
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	If It Isn't Her

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun with another HP Rare Pair Bingo prompt. Enjoy!

She came into the bar angry, she was pretty sure. The memory of her clenched hands and gritted teeth wisped like smoke in the back of her mind. She had been ranting internally about stupid Seamus and how sick of his bullshit she was. They had been on-again/off-again for a year, arguing in circles, crying, slamming doors, running away and crawling back like injured moths desperate for the spark again and again, and she was over it. 

But this fixation quickly slipped through her fingers like fine sand upon taking a seat. Because of low slung jeans and tattooed biceps. Because of buzz cut hair and a pierced lip. The bar tender was about the fittest witch she had ever seen. Lavender was a simple girl. She saw a hot butch; she ascended to the astral plane. 

She was new here, but she knew her. 

“Do I know you?” the woman asked, and her raspy voice struck lightening in Lavender’s abdomen. 

Lavender tried to hold eye contact with those hazel eyes. “You mean, biblically?” 

The woman merely raised an eyebrow, and Lavender mentally chastened herself for her fumbling attempt at flirting. 

“Sorry. I mean, maybe. Did you go to Hogwarts?” Lavender tried. 

“Yeah, Slytherin. What are you having?” 

“Baileys with ice, please,” Lavender replied, twirling her loose hair nervously. “I was in Gryffindor. Lavender Brown. I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Millicent.” 

“Oh! Yes, I remember,” Lavender frowned briefly, recalling an imposing girl who stalked around with the Inquisitorial Squad under the reign of Umbridge. But those days were long past. “I haven’t seen you in here before.” 

Millicent slid her the drink. “I just started. Went travelling for a few years after school. Worked in Muggle hostels abroad.” 

“That’s so cool,” Lavender said, sipping her drink. “Where was your favourite?” 

“Berlin.” 

“Ah yeah? I heard they’ve got great clubs.” 

“Great witches too. Got laid like crazy.” 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Lavender muttered, heart jumping. 

Millicent served other patrons and Lavender watched her, thirsting over her broad shoulders, and the flick of her wrist on the taps, and the swagger of her walk. After her second drink, she went to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Come on, Lavy, you can do better than this,” she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. “I can seduce a witch.” 

She fixed her eyeliner and reapplied the lipstick that had smudged off on the glass. Luckily, her dress looked cute, hot pink, low cut enough to show off her cleavage, which (not to brag, but) she thought was one of the best she’d ever seen. She strutted back to the bar, only to find that her stool had been taken. By none other than Pansy Parkinson. 

“Pansy,” she grimaced. “That was my stool, love.” 

The witch looked her up and down, lip curling derisively. “I didn’t see your name on it, _love_.” 

Lavender felt irritation rise like magma and her shoulders bunched around her ears. “Well, ask Millicent, I’ve been here for ages.” 

“And yet,” Pansy shrugged. “You weren’t here. And here we are.” 

Lavender glared, fully ignoring the other witch’s plunging neckline, and straining not to push her pert, barely covered butt right off the stool. 

“Pansy, you came,” Millicent trailed over, bottle in hand. 

“Of course, babe, wouldn’t have missed your first night,” Pansy simpered. 

Lavender’s heart sank as Millicent poured Pansy a drink. Were they like, together? 

“Why are you still here?” Pansy asked, eyes narrowed at Lavender over the rim of her wineglass. 

“I was literally here first!” Lavender exclaimed, looking to Millicent for support. 

The butch shrugged. “You didn’t say to save your seat.” 

Lavender flicked her hair over her shoulder and stormed off to the dance floor. She sweated and grinded the night away with other witches, but her heart wasn’t in it. She kept looking over to the bar, chest clenching at the sight of Millicent and Pansy laughing together. Eventually she got thirsty, as in dehydrated, and returned to the bar to get some water. Pansy was gone, whether to the loo or home, Lavender wasn’t sure, but she seized the opportunity to plant her arse back on the stool. 

“Merlin, it’s musical chairs with you two,” Millicent said, eyes rolling. 

“I’m single,” Lavender blurted. 

Millicent continued to clean glasses. 

“In case you were wondering,” Lavender added. “I was going round with Seamus, you remember him? Idiot. We’re done.” 

“Good to know,” Millicent said dryly, though a smirk was playing on her lips. 

“I think I’ll steer clear of wizards for a while,” Lavender said between gulps of water. “Stick to witches for a bit.” 

“Good thing you’re in a dyke bar, then.” 

Lavender raised her glass. 

“Yes. Good for me.” She finished her drink and sighed. “What about you, then?” 

“Definitely witches all the way.” 

Lavender waved her hand. “Yes, obviously. No I mean, like. Are you seeing anyone? Like, Pansy, for instance?” 

Millicent leaned over the counter and Lavender deserved a medal for not dropping her gaze an inch. “Careful, there. It sounds like you’re flirting.” 

“Maybe I am,” Lavender tilted her head. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Millicent raked her eyes down Lavender’s body, sending a warm pulse into her core. She said not a word, and yet Lavender could read her answer like pages of an erotic novel were inked across her face. She edged closer and Lavender pitched forward, drawn magnetically. 

“I’m off in an hour,” Millicent rasped against her ear. 

…

Lavender barely took in the minimalist apartment before Millicent pushed her against the hallway wall. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Millicent’s jeans, and breathed in the musk of her neck. Rough hands ran up her waist, tugged at the straps of her dress. She angled her face up and met hungry lips, a wide jaw, short hair that sent tingles through her fingertips. 

Millicent hoisted her up by the middle, and Lavender wrapped her legs around her waist, and the lustful screaming in her brain was at fevered pitch. They made it to the bed in one piece and undulated against each other. 

“Did you like ogling my tits all night?” Lavender panted, teasing. 

Millicent responding by yanking down her dress and taking a nipple in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Lavender groaned, wriggling under the delicious weight, until Millicent relented to help strip her bare. 

“Gods, you’re a sight,” Millicent said lowly, her hand brushing over the crease between Lavender’s leg and hip. 

“Are you going to fuck me, or what?” Lavender demanded. 

Millicent rolled her to the side and delivered a sharp smack to the arse. “I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready, Gryffin-whore.” 

Lavender giggled into the mattress. There was a shift as Millicent stood up and Lavender watched her pull off her shirt and jeans. She bent down for a moment, then rose with a phallic shaped object in hand. Lavender’s mouth watered. Millicent slung the harness strap on around her crotch and crawled back onto the bed. 

Excitement trembled through her fingers as she gripped the soft flesh of Millicent’s waist, watched the flick of her tongue on her lip. The length of the shaft trailed her wet slit and she hummed in anticipation. Millicent dipped her head down and Lavender breathed her warm exhale before she kissed her breathless. Teeth scraped her neck, deepening to back arching bites. Lavender pressed her hips upwards. Dug her fingernails into the tight muscle of Millicent’s arse cheeks, pulling her down. 

“What are you trying to get, eh?” Millicent husked, and Lavender whined. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Lavender said raggedly. 

“Hmm,” Millicent pressed her weight between Lavender’s legs, and she keened. “No, I don’t think you’re quite desperate enough yet.” 

She thread her fingers through the roots of Lavender’s long hair and pulled gently back, leaving her neck exposed. Her hot tongue felt out all the soft places of her lover’s mouth, until Lavender felt on the edge of explosion. Then she licked down her jaw, and pulse point. Found the perfect notch above her collar bone to suck a bruise. 

Lavender scraped red lines from arse to neck as she writhed under Millicent’s touch. 

“Please,” she begged. 

Millicent lifted her face, made sure Lavender was looking her in the eye. Then slid one hand down her quivering side and cupped her sex. Lavender forgot how to breath. Her mouth dropped open as she sunk into Millicent’s lust blown pupils. Digits slipped and curled in her heat, obscenely wet sounds underscoring her gasps. 

“Oh fuck,” Millicent growled. “You hot fucking slut. Listen to how wet you are. You like me fingering your pussy, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Lavender whispered. She clenched tight around Millicent’s fingers. 

“Oh yeah,” Millicent groaned, adding a third. “Take my fingers in, baby, that’s right.” 

Lavender’s eyes fluttered closed as she rocked into Millicent’s hand, fire spreading from her belly, racing down her legs, curling her toes. The soft pad of Millicent’s thumb circled her clit, pouring fuel, wet and hot. She was losing it, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets. Swirling pleasure, aching, scorching. She came apart. A lightning strike. Millicent held her down and milked her for every last spasm. 

She opened her eyes when Millicent rolled to the side. 

“You look rather pleased with yourself,” Lavender tried to say, though the words slurred off her orgasm heavy tongue. 

“What was that?” Millicent asked with a smirk. 

“Never mind,” Lavender grumbled as she crawled over her. 

Her legs were still shaking, but she hadn’t been spent yet. She grabbed the silicon cock and slid herself down to the hilt. 

“Oh,” she groaned. 

The feeling of fullness was all the more delicious now that her every nerve ending was sensitised. Millicent’s hands slid up her stomach and tweaked her nipples. 

“Are you going to ride me, or what?” she asked cheekily, though her voice was shaking. 

Lavender responded by gyrating slowly. Picked up the pace as Millicent egged her on with slaps to the arse. Her walls gripped greedily as she took what she needed, tits bouncing with every thrust. The flair of Millicent’s nostrils, her hungry growl, the look of utter ravishment in her eyes, was the hottest turn on of all. Lavender dropped forward, hands framing the butch’s face, as she found the golden angle. She locked gaze with Millicent and let her face slacken as she rode her like a wave. Her arse ached with tension, muscles squeezing. She massaged every inch of her pussy with the cock to the point of wild bliss. And she came, tumbling over Millicent like a waterfall. 

She took a moment to come back to reality, then breathed purposefully as she got up. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” she asked. 

“In the hallway, to the left,” Millicent replied. 

Luckily it was only a short walk, because her legs could barely take her weight. As she washed her hands in the sink, she gave herself a smile in the mirror. 

“Yeah, I’ve still got it,” she whispered to herself. 

She fell asleep curled behind Millicent, and awoke to the smell of a hot breakfast. 

She walked to the kitchen in nothing but Millicent’s long black shirt, which barely covered her pubic hair. She gasped. 

“What are you doing here?” she yelled, pulling the shirt down to cover herself. 

Pansy flipped the bacon in the pan and raised her eyebrows. “Good morning to you too, princess.” 

Millicent appeared from the hallway, yawning, and sat herself at the counter. 

“Excuse me, Millicent,” Lavender hissed. “Am I going mad, or is Pansy in your kitchen?” 

“Our kitchen,” Pansy corrected. “I live here.” 

“We’re roommates,” Millicent said with a shrug. 

“Oh Merlin,” Lavender rubbed her eyes. “I should go.” 

“Come on, have breakfast with us,” Millicent insisted. 

She pat her lap and Lavender’s mouth curled into a smile in spite of herself. She sat between Millicent’s legs and leant back into her chest. And if Pansy could see her fanny while she stacked up their bacon and eggs, she didn’t even care. She decided to say fuck it and enjoy the hot breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts, pleeeeease. :)


End file.
